1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection structure for ground terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-253167 discloses a connection structure for fitting and connecting through holes of a ground terminal to two stud bolts projecting on a ground panel. The connection structure that has stud bolts projecting on the ground panel easily positions the ground terminal with respect to the ground panel. However, positioning the ground terminal with respect to the ground panel is difficult with a connection structure that has a female screw hole provided on a ground panel and a through hole of a ground terminal positioned with respect to the female screw hole.
Considered has been given to penetrating a receiving portion through the ground panel, projecting a lock on the outer peripheral edge of the ground terminal and then positioning the ground terminal by inserting the lock into the receiving portion and bringing a step into contact with the opening edge of the receiving portion. However, the step may deviate from the opening edge of the receiving portion and the lock may be inserted deep into the receiving portion when screwing a bolt inserted through one of the two through holes into the female screw hole. Thus, the ground terminal is displaced with respect to the grounding member and the other through hole deviates from the female screw hole and cannot be bolt-fastened.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent a displacement when a bolt is first tightened in the case of successively tightening bolts at two positions.